The Night
by Nessapartment4d
Summary: This story takes place after Jess and Nicks first date it's a flashback to what happened "That Night". Hope you enjoy it's my first Fanfic. please review!(: .. there is more to come!


Paste your document here...

It has been a while since Jess and Nicks first date. **A lot** has changed. They're no longer querying the relationship they have. The wall that felt so thick between them is now defunct. After their first date the words they whispered to each other "Goodnight Miller." and "Goodnight Day." Those were not the last words that they spoke to each other that night.

** *Flashback*** After returning to her room Jess could feel the heat running through her body, she felt the sweat on her palms from gripping the jar so tightly, and her knees felt weak after turning her back to Nick. With her mouth gaping she could not help but think _why didn't I kiss him? Why did I just say good night? Why did I turn away like such a coward?_ The only thoughts that ran through Jess' brain were eerie it's almost as if her thoughts were haunting her as she tried to get prepare for bed.

Nick had already gotten into some loose sweatpants and an old t-shirt back from his "grungy" days. His mind felt confused he couldn't help but wonder why Jess was so quick to say goodnight. Nick felt as if he hadn't any aplomb at all when he thought about the situation that just took place a few moments ago. Although Nick did not query himself as much as Jess he did feel a modicum of pain.

Jess was finally ready for bed but she just needed to do one more thing and that thing was brush her teeth. For some reason she could not find the courage to turn her doorknob. _What if he's in the hall? What is he's waiting to hear me come out of my room? What if he's in the bathroom brushing his teeth? _ The thoughts became a deluge in her mind. She softy spoke to herself "Darn you Nick Miller and your," she froze she heard the click of Nicks doorknob turn. Nick made his way down the hall into the bathroom. "Crap." Jess whispered to herself. Now very aware she needed to use the little girl's room. She heard the water from the facet turn on, "nooooo." Jess continued to talk to herself. "Damn Nick I really need to brush my teeth and little Jess needs to use the little girl's room." She began to feel foolish talking to herself so she gathered up the courage, opened her door, and began her way to the bathroom.

There he was standing in the bathroom getting ready to brush his teeth. His head was down putting tooth paste onto is toothbrush he didn't even realize Jess had just walked in. Jess looked at Nick through the reflection in the mirror. Her big immaculate blue eyes stared at him for what seemed like eternity. Finally Nick looked up "Oh hello Jessica." No answer. "Jess?" "What huh?" she said in a small voice. "Oh hey Nick I just need to use the loo and brush my teeth." Jess liked to call the toilet the loo she liked the way it sounded. "Okay." Nick said in a humane way. "Do you mind leaving for a bit so I can use restroom?" Jess asked. "Why?" Nick looked confused. "Cause it's weird if you hear me peeing." "I'll just run the water so it covers the sound of you peeing Jess." She looked at him in an effusive manner. After all the sound of the facet did pall the sound of one using the toilet. "Okay Miller." When Jess was done she washed her hands and reached for her toothbrush. "Why haven't you brushed your teeth yet?" Jess asked. "I was waiting on you." A little smirk came across Jess' lips which made Nick smile. Nick squeezed the tooth paste onto Jess' toothbrush when they were ready they both began to brush their teeth.

Both Nick and Jess had begun brushing their teeth at the same time and finished at the same time. At the time when Nick squeezed the toothpaste onto Jess' toothbrush the tips of their feet pointed right at each other both unaware. When Jess was done she rinsed out her mouth and Nick did the same shortly after. Before Nick had time to put up his cup he looked up from the sink, turned his head to the right, and Jess was standing directly next to him with her chest almost touching the side of his shoulder. Nick turned to her now face to face he could feel the warm minty breath of Jess on his lips. "Jess," Nick whispered. "Shhh" Jess said as she moved closer looking into Nick big brown eyes. "Kiss me." Jess said as her voice sounded a bit shaky but yet so haughty. And he did. His lips slowly met Jess' pink, soft, and perky lips. The kiss started out slow and soft but soon became hard and passionate. Jess felt the rush of blood through her body and could feel the heat from Nick's hands now tightly holding her hips. Soon Jess felt Nick guide her back to the bathroom wall and she whispered into his ear "touch me."


End file.
